When Darkness Met Light
by MoB24
Summary: His tall structure towered over her small frame while his blood red eyes bore into her violet ones. His smirk grew larger as he leaned in. Her eyes grew wide as he slowly came in closer. Before she could do anything, he smashed his lips against hers. Sam didn't know what surprised her the most, her allowing him to kiss her or she kissing him back.


**Hey guys this is my first story I'm the Danny Phantom archive. I usually write Percy Jackson fics but I had an idea that only Danny and Sam could be apart of. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, I'd appreciate it greatly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch owns all the characters in that show.**

"Sammy!" Grandmother Ann shouted in glee as her granddaughter approached her. Sam smiled and returned the hug her grandma gave her. "How have you been Sam?" Ann asked as she lead Sam to her room in the retirement home. "I'm fine grandma thanks." Ann raised an eyebrow and offered her a cookie. Sam shook her head but Ann persisted "nonsense. You're too skinny as it is, some calories would do you good." Sam took one and began eating knowing how persistent her grandma can be if she didn't get her way.  
"Now what's the real reason you're here and don't you lie to me Samantha Manson." Sam flinched as her grandma used her full name. She hated her full name, it was too formal and sophiscated, the opposite of what she was. "I just missed you so much grandma. It's been so long since I've seen you." Ann had been visiting Sam and her family every year in Alaska ever since Sam was born but had stopped ten years ago. She wrote letters but eventually, like most people, lost touch with her family. Ann smiled wistfully and she put her hands on top of Sam's. "I missed you too bubla but you shouldn't have come here." Sam stared at Ann confused, she thought her grandma was happy that she was here. Before she could speak her grandma continued. "I love you so much Sammy, that's why I'm telling you to go back to Alaska as soon as possible." Sam furrowed her eyebrows "but why? I don't want to leave grandma, I just got here. I won't go back to that hellhole called home!" She shouted. "I want to stay here with you," she continued softly.  
Ever since Sam was little her parents had been a complete nuisance to her. Her father was always on business trips and her mother tried to convert her into a proper lady. Which Sam did not agree with but her parents didn't listen. So instead of speaking she used action. When she entered her preteen years she turned into a self powered goth who believed in animal rights and helping the environment. Her parents were horrified and Sam loved it. She finally got there attention and voiced her opinions which of course they disagreed with. The more they tried to change her the more she rebelled. Her grandma was completely on her side and tried to help her out with her parents as much as she could but it was to no avail. She was just to far away to make a difference but it didn't matter. As long as Sam had someone's support-all the better her grandma's-she was happy.  
Ann smiled wistfully at her and squeezed her hand. "There is nothing in the world that I want more than you staying here with me. But you can't stay here Sam. It's too dangerous," Ann stressed. "There is a reason why I never let you or your family come down here." Ann released her hand and looked out the window. "I have no time to explain, it's getting dark soon. Sam do you have a place tostay at?" Sam nodded and Ann sighed. "Good I want you too leave and go straight there. Don't stop anywhere just go straight home before it gets dark okay?" Sam got up and asked, "what's going on grandma? You're kind of freaking me out." Ann shook her head "no time to explain. Come back tomorrow and I will. When you get home lock the doors, close your windows and whatever you do don't go outside. I promise I will explain everything but right now I need you to be safe. Okay?" Sam nodded and went out the door with questions buzzing inside her.  
_

Sam pondered on the conversation she had with her grandma as she walked home. What could be so dangerous that would make my grandma act like this? She thought as she turned a corner. Sam shook her head, whatever it is I'm not going back to Alaska, at least not without grandma. If its so dangerous then why does she stay here? Why not stay in Alaska with her family? Sam wandered in her thoughts before a force knocked her down. A small gasp escaped from her before she hit the concrete. Luckily,she didn't hit her head but her back she couldn't vouch for. Sam groaned and her eyes opened to a small, green dog that instantly began to lick her face. Wait, a green dog?  
The dog barked happily and ccontinued to lick her face. Sam laughed and she began petting the dog. "Why hello there! Aren't you a special cutety," Sam cooed. She was a sucker when it came to animals. The dog nuzzled her face happily until a whistle bought the dog's and Sam's attention. The dog whimpered and slowly trailed back to its master. Wordlessly, Sam got up and nearly jumped back as her eyes met those of a stranger. He approached her with a smirk and she instantly felt colder. His tall structure towered over her small frame while his blood red eyes bore into her violet ones. His smirk grew larger as he leaned in. Her eyes grew wide as he slowly came in closer. Before she could do anything, he smashed his lips against hers. Sam didn't know what surprised her the most, her allowing him to kiss her or she kissing him back. He was probably as shocked as she since she felt the pressure of his lips decrease. She opened her eyes and found herself alone, it was like he was never there. Her eyes narrowed and she continued to walk home, and the cold never left her.

**Ill update sometime this week. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review!**


End file.
